


A Lily's Roots

by Baikouha



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Elise is an adult, Gen, Hair Kink, No Sex, No masturbation either, Pubic Hair, Solo, just personal hair exploration and appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baikouha/pseuds/Baikouha
Summary: Elise is tired of people treating her like a child when she's almost 20 years old. Maybe it's her hair style? Her outfit? She can't quite tell and it's keeping her up at night. It's time for a late night fashion check! But during this inspection she discovers something very mature about herself. Something that's for her eyes only...





	A Lily's Roots

Elise lay awake in her bed well past twilight, basking in the soft light of the moon that poured through the glass of her balcony door. Almost everyone would be asleep by this time in Castle Crackenburg, well except for guards and her ever industrious brother Xander who was probably awake somewhere working on state policy or some other such boring important thing. Elise sighed dramatically to no one in particular. Thoughts like that were exactly the kind of thing that kept others seeing her as the perpetual child princess darling of the Nohrian royal family instead of an adult. She wanted to still be a darling, but not the kind every one thought was still 12 years old! “I'm nearly 20,” Elise thought as she lay on her side staring out into the inky Nohrian sky “Yet my family... my friends... everyone thinks I'm a kid!”

 

Elise sighed once again and slowly sat herself up in bed, careful not to yank her long blonde hair by sitting on it. She'd made that mistake too many times when her hair first got to its current length, but it was one of those things she was content to live with in order to have such flowing, healthy locks that stayed regal whether on the battlefield or in the audience chamber. In truth, Elise was proud of her blonde hair and hoped that showed in how much care and attention she gave it from carefully twisting into twin pony tails to her meticulous dying of certain strands purple in order to create an artistic flourish of dark color among her otherwise pale blonde locks. She dedicated these streaks of purple to her older sister, and role model, Camilla but also hoped that such violet swirls would bring to mind a more mature and dignified air than the pink accents of her various outfits. Unfortunately, few people noticed this time consuming detail and those who did often thought Elise was winding ribbon or some other fabric through her strands since they only saw her work from a distance. “Maybe its my pony tails?” Elise mused to herself, picturing her usual hair style. “I know what to do,” Elise stood up from her bed “Late night fashion tweaking!”

 

She walked across her room to a full length mirror mounted on her large wardrobe, which she preferred for self inspection over her seated vanity mirror. The perks of royalty included access to exquisite resources for self-beautification whether they be furniture or particular products, both of which Elise took advantage of. Camilla advised Elise that looks were of upmost importance in court and, being of the royal family, Elise would come under particular scrutiny by courtesans and delegations. At this detail Elise did not envy her older siblings as being the youngest of four allowed her to bear less weight of politics than the other three. That said, Elise genuinely enjoyed playing with her fashion and cosmetics as another form of personal expression which pleased her creative personality.

 

Elise picked up a small book from her vanity and flipped its pages to evoke a small flame for her personal lamp. As much as she enjoyed the silver embrace of the night, her mirror was too far from the windows to receive enough light for clear vision. Thankfully she kept a small utility spell tome for just that purpose. A trick she learned from her magical studies. Now the Nohrian princess could see her reflection clearly in the orange glow of her lamp's fire. Foremost what Elise noticed was her height, or more specifically her lack thereof. The full length mirror was intended to accommodate a tall adult but Elise was anything but and so the mirror stretched well above where her height ended, even when she stood on the tips of her toes. She always hoped that someday a growth spurt would hit and she'd gain a handful of inches. Not even to match Camilla's height but at least to stop being short! It seems that her growth was truly over however and Elise stood shorter than Camilla's diminutive retainer Beruka or even Sakura, the youngest member of the Hoshidan royal family.

 

Moving on from the unchangeable, Elise looked to the rest of her reflection in the mirror. She stood in her favorite lily white nightgown that she always felt was quite the mature color with its delicate pale fabric and fairly low neckline, though of course the only other person who'd seen the piece was her close retainer Effie. Elise took some time to admire how she looked in the nightgown, turning and posing several times to check all angles before noticing another aspect of her body that just wasn't very mature. Her chest was extremely petite, a fact which Elise greatly resented. “It's just not fair,” Elise tried in vain to puff out her chest for extra size “Camilla gets to show off her boobs but I'm stuck with these tiny things.” She patted her chest gently “Practically a cutting board...” as she trailed off Elise wondered if this was another reason people saw her as childish. But Hoshido's Hinoka was similarly small in bust and yet people saw her as quite mature.

“Maybe it's my hair?”

 

Her hair was long and free from its usual pony tail style, reaching well past her hips when let loose like now. Platinum blonde strands complimented her nightgown and, while certainly containing some tangles from her laying down, displayed the fruits of the care and attention that Elise dedicated to keeping her hair clean and healthy. Elise bobbed her head a little to see the wonderful bounce of her hair, full-bodied and and not brittle as it could easily end up with how active she was. Elise swayed gently to see how her hair moved from side to side with her dyed strands glimmering a glossy purple in the fire light. To say Elise was pleased with her hair would be an understatement and she put a lot of care into her signature twin tail style, but perhaps that same style came off as childish to others. She parted her hair and took hold of one half with each of her hands before bringing them in front of her. “Maybe if I brought my hair forward then I'd change my tails from childish to mature,” Elise thought “Nah they're too long for that even when in bundles.” It's true, holding her hair this way reached to her thighs. Not exactly ideal for a forward style. “Maybe cutting it short...?” Elise thought to Hinoka and her short hair, that was something different between her and Hinoka and maybe that's why people the latter as an adult. But short hair didn't always mean mature, the youngest Hoshidan sibling had short hair and Elise was pretty sure people saw Sakura as a child too. Elise wondered if Sakura would understand where she was coming from. Maybe she'd ask her about it next time they played music together. That idea wouldn't work, but also Elise loved her hair too much and spent too much time on her current style to cut it so dramatically. Thinking on it, Elise was pretty sure she had the longest hair in the whole Nohrian army. “If amount of hair was key to being mature, I'm sure I'd win!” Elise eyed how long her let down hair was as her blonde strands reached well below her waist. Surely no one else had this much hair, if only that would make her mature. Elise sighed and looked down at her thighs where the tips of her hair reached when suddenly a thought came to her like a whisper from the back of her mind.

 

“I don't just have hair up here...”

 

Elise traced a finger across her nightgown over her pubis. She could faintly feel the difference pressing her finger against the fabric here compared to other places on her body. Running a finger against her collarbone would be almost like touching bare skin, such was the sheer of her nightgown. But here in this most private area of her body, Elise felt something else between the silken fabric and her delicate skin. Pressing her index finger down and moving slowly across the fabric, she felt resistance like padding between her skin and the dress. Padding that had texture, like individual strands of hair on a coarse fur blanket. She sensed each hair pressed down then regaining its shape as her finger passed. Elise felt goosebumps crawl up her body as she dragged her finger so deliberately across this place and she became acutely aware of just how much privacy she had. No one was going to knock on her door.

 

No one was looking for her.

No one was going to see.

“I _know_ I'm mature.”

 

The princess gently pulled off her nightgown, even if this was on impulse Elise was not one to let an idea go to waste especially one so... interesting. Folding her sleepwear and placing it on her nearby vanity table, Elise looked back to her reflection now clothed only in modest undergarments. She unconsciously gulped as she stared intently at herself in the mirror, focusing on a particular aspect of her body more than she ever had before. Elise wore modest lace colored not unlike her nightgown and looked quite dainty, but at the edges of these garments she saw faint, shiny gold. Small curls escaped the luxuriant fabric both at the inner thigh and more noticeably above the clothing's waistband. Elise's hair had outgrown her underwear. She was glad her outfits were so covering as, otherwise, this hair was quite noticeable. Elise remembered the name for the hair growing in this particular region from a book on growing up she read years back. Pubic hair.

 

The word rippled in her mind like something forbidden to her. Something for adults. But Elise was no child, and she decided to examine herself further in a way she had never done before. She took hold of the sides of her lace and started to push them down her legs, lifting one and then the other to get the delicate garment completely off her body. It's not that she hadn't ever seen her pubic hair before, but rather Elise tended to pay no mind to it any more than someone would pay attention to a beauty mark on the upper arm. It was still there, but hardly anybody would see it and even Elise forgot it was there from time to time. Today was different. Elise tucked her garment into the wardrobe and looked back to her reflection.

 

Golden hair seemed to gleam in the flickering fire light. A large bush of pubic hair reflected in the mirror, matted down somewhat from being covered all day but still significant. Elise's lower hair was slightly curled unlike her head hair, but not so much to be ringlets. Rather, her pubic hair grew somewhat wavy when left to its own devices for years. Elise had never before examined just how much hair she had down there. “I figured I had a lot but not... THIS much...” Elise blushed slightly at the thought and carefully traced out the extant of her mature mound, which covered significantly more than most other ungroomed pubic hair manes though Elise was not aware of this fact while she examined herself. Her hair grew past her vulva, Elise was slightly embarrassed to remember such a specific word, and the longest strands pointed downwards in a twisting clump. Pubic hair covered her entire region, from inner thigh to inner thigh with Elise discovering some even growing on her inner thighs as she gently investigated with a forefinger. Above this region her hair grew upwards quite a ways and spanned her pelvic region, from both creases where hip met her groin, and even showed some signs of a hairy trail starting to make its way upwards. Elise shivered as she traced the extant of her pubic hair, not from a night breeze but from a sudden warm feeling she felt in her chest. She felt goosebumps of excitement raise on her arms.The way her hair looked reminded her of a bird with wings outstretched. A golden, shimmering bird she grew without anyone knowing.

 

Elise noticed something else about her pubic hair. It's golden color seemed darker than that of her other hair. She took hold of some of her let down head hair to compare directly side by side. Pressing long straight strands of pale gold hair against her entwined pubic curls felt perverse to Elise but oh so exciting. The pubic hair _was_ darker. Maybe the lack of sunlight kept this hair darker than the rest of her pale blonde hair, but whatever the case Elise was pleased with this discovery. While her head hair was a delicate platinum blonde without too much yellow in its tone, this lower hair had a color close to brass. It's like she had a secret color only she got to see! Elise giggled to herself. This was fun. “Why haven't I done this before?” Elise whispered to herself as she poked at her mound of hair more. It looked like it stuck out probably half an inch from her body, but at the same time her pubic hair still seemed compacted from her day of wearing clothes. She knew what she had to do. Elise pulled her vanity chair to her and positioned it carefully in front of her mirror, then she fetched a hairbrush from her vanity drawers and sat herself on the chair. Elise brought her feet up to rest on the seat and parted her legs, exposing her pubic hair to the fire light and her mirror.

 

Elise took a moment to admire herself in this new sitting position she had never done before and felt another rush of excitement at her twilight inspection. Gazing at her own pubic hair in flickering fire light as she posed in such a provocative way for herself gave Elise a feeling of freedom she couldn't quite explain. She had a task at hand however. “I'm gonna pay a lot more attention to you girls from now on,” Elise cooed, patting her poor compacted hair with one hand. The other hand brandished her hairbrush for the first time on hair other than her head's. Delicately, Elise pressed her hairbrush down into her pubic mound at its lowest point. This same hair brush she used to brush her pony tails every day would now also take care of her precious pubic hair. Elise drew the hairbrush up her pelvis, the bristles pulling apart tangled strands and tickling her skin. This area felt particularly sensitive and Elise stifled a couple giggles as her bristles worked to untangle her pubic hair. She brushed her pony tails carefully every day and now she'd use that same rigor in her pubic hair care. Every stroke of the brush brought more and more hair upwards to its natural, revealed position away from her skin and out to the world. Elise's cheeks felt warm and she looked serious in her efforts to free her tangled hairs. She'd only just started examining herself tonight and she was already treasuring each curl between her legs. Elise could swear she felt each individual strand of hair as the brush worked its magic, causing her to curl her toes in reaction to the feeling of cold bristle to her sensitive strands.

 

Many careful strokes later Elise's pubic mound poofed out to its natural beauty, far from the earlier tangled bush she first saw in the light of her magical flame. Elise lost count of how many times she dragged the brush up against her sensitive mound, but probably a few times more than necessary. Not that she regretted a second of her gentle hair care. Now Elise's hidden bird stretched outwards at least an inch and a half. So much hair was packed in and now freed to the night air. She shivered in satisfaction at the sight of a job well done and imagined her hair pleased at its new freedom. Her pubic mound was golden and pristine now, as well as naturally bouncy. Elise gently patted her pubic hair to see how the thick strands resisted and then returned to their full shape as she removed her hand. Elise felt absolutely giddy at this. “I'm definitely,” Elise pinched some of her curly strands and tugged gingerly “Definitely,” she let go and ran several fingers through the huge bush of pubic bliss “Definitely going to keep up this routine.” Elise never considered trimming her pubic hair before and now she resolved to never cut her precious hairs for as long as possible. Could it grow more? Would this wonderful poof get bigger? Elise giggled to herself at the thought of even more hair and couldn't wait to find out.

 

Elise felt content with herself. She lounged backwards in the vanity chair, proudly showing off her beautiful mound to herself in the mirror's reflection while simultaneously feeling her long head hair against her bare skin as she reclined. She was suddenly so aware of her hair it felt like an awakening of sorts. This would be her little secret. Her little pleasure. Elise remembered somewhere else on her body with hair. Somewhere that she had shaved before. She lifted up her right arm and examined her armpit, which she had kept shaved as a habit taught to her by Camilla years ago. Her sister had said it was just proper that a lady shave under her arms and Elise had no complaints, but now she began to wonder otherwise. Would anybody ever see her armpits? Nohrian clothing was so covering and no one ever saw under there. Moreover, Elise always bathed on her own. No one would know. Even now Elise could see a slight stubble. A few tiny hairs sticking out of her skin. She smirked to herself. This would be her next project. “They can call me a child all they want, but I know I'm an adult,” she caressed her pubic mound as she whispered to herself “I have the hair to prove it.”

 

Suddenly several knocks rang from the door and Elise nearly fell over in her chair. Thank the gods for sturdy furniture construction.

 

“Elise, my, you're awake late,” Camilla took an evening stroll that night on a whim and saw light flickering from under Elise's doorway “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

 

Elise practically scrambled to get herself in bed and put out her magical fire light as fast as possible while also sounding calm “N-No!” If anything she didn't want to be walked in on by her older sister in such a compromising position. “I was just... studying. Wanted to sharpen up on my magic!” Elise felt satisfied with her response as she finished hurrying into her bed. Magic would explain the light at least.

 

Camilla smiled to herself. She knew something was up but trusted her sister enough to give her privacy. After all, Elise was an adult. If Elise was injured that'd be another story, but everything sounded fine. “Alright then dear, have a wonderful night.”

 

“You too Camilla, see you tomorrow!” Elise waited to hear Camilla's footsteps leave her doorway before breathing a large sigh of relief. That was a close call. She'd be more careful with her light next time to avoid such disturbances. Elise yawned and got herself comfy in bed with a smile on her face. Her earlier mood had been brushed away by the joy of her self discovery and she felt refreshed for a good night's sleep. She realized she still didn't have undergarments on but then she didn't care. “You girls are cooped up all day,” Elise giggled quietly to herself “I'm gonna let you out at night.” She discovered something wonderful that night. Elise absolutely loved hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic and my first kink writing of any kind. I noticed ao3 didn't have the kind of hair fetish material I wanted to see so I decided to just make my own. Is it bad luck to open your account with very particular fetish material? I sure hope not!


End file.
